


Mind Over Matter

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Insecurities, NSFW, Oneshot, Reader Insert, Romance, Sex, Smut, explicit - Freeform, plus sized reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 20:21:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5884174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: The reader never thinks she could be anything more than what she is, until Sam shows her otherwise</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mind Over Matter

You were immersed in the book you’d been leafing through, taking notes and leaving post-its in the pages that were most important. It had been a few hours since you’d started, and you were no closer to finding anything to do with the Mark. The boys were out on a hunt, and you’d stayed behind at the bunker, looking for anything at Sam’s request. And of course, you weren’t exactly going to say no to either of the brothers. You loved them both….maybe you loved them in different ways, but in the years you’d known them, you still wouldn’t deny them anything.

It had been six years ago that you’d been drawn into this world, saved by a man called Bobby Singer. Though disgruntled about the situation, he took you in and you stayed with him, right up until the day he died. When he’d gone, you’d stayed with the brothers, except for the brief time when Sam was MIA and Dean was in Purgatory. You’d tried to make your own way then, tried to go back to a normal life, but without purpose, without _them_ , you’d failed. Working a nine to five with a crappy apartment wasn’t your thing. Luckily, the timing was right that you managed to track the brothers just after they had reunited. You’d helped them through the trials they’d faced, conspired with Dean to save Sam’s life, and here you were, months down the line, conspiring with Sam to try and save Dean.

Of course you couldn’t deny them anything.

With a sigh, you reached for your coffee, screwing your face up in disgust as you found it cold, and you stood, heading for the kitchen to make another cup. As you passed through the hallway, you heard the bunker door open, and heavy footsteps land on the library stairs. It wasn’t long before the footsteps followed you, and you turned away from the coffee machine to see Sam walking in, a tight smile on his face.

‘Hey.’ You greeted, ducking your head a little. 'How’d the hunt go?’

'Run of the mill werewolf.’ Sam said, and instantly you knew he was lying. You didn’t call him out on it – if he wanted to tell you the truth, he would.

'Dean not with you?’ He shook his head, and your mouth set into a thin line as you reached for the milk. You turned your back on him to pour it into the coffee, feeling him approach you from behind. 'So, where’s he at?’

'I don’t wanna talk about Dean.’ Sam’s voice was low, and you turned, yelping as you came face to face with him. Well, almost face to face. He had at least a foot on you in height, if not more. So it was more face to chest.

'Sam?’

'Y/N?’

'Erm…’ You flushed, warmth spreading through your belly. 'P-personal…er, space?’ He grinned, his hand coming up to push your hair behind your ear. You looked him in the eye for a second, unsure of what the hell he was doing. Not that this wasn’t something you’d dreamt of for a long time. But you weren’t Sam’s type. You’d seen his former girlfriends, seen the women he’d been with and found attractive. You were at least thirty pounds overweight, nowhere near a size zero, lower in the height department even with heels, and you weren’t catwalk material. Your hair was always in a scruffy bun, falling into your eyes, and you lived in books. You were a self-proclaimed nerd, and there was no way in hell this was actually happening. 'What are you doing?’ You whispered.

'Seizing.’ Sam whispered, his hand moving from your cheek to your chin, tilting your face up.

'Seizing what?’ Your words were barely a breath now, and he smiled.

'The moment.’

His lips descended on yours, and the world was swept from under your feet at the taste and warmth of him, his fingers sliding around to weave through your hair. His tongue demanded entrance to your mouth, and you cooed internally. This was pretty much the kiss that every chick flick ever made promised, and it was definitely curling your toes. But of course, this couldn’t be real, right?

You broke away, one hand on his chest, breathing deeply as he looked at you in a way you’d never seen before. 'Sam…not that…that wasn’t really, _really_ nice, but…what are you doing?’

'Is it really not obvious?’ He asked, a little shake of his head following the question. 'I want you. I’ve wanted you for….forever. Y/N, I’ve been in love with you since -’

'Whoa, whoa.’ You blinked, mouth open slightly in a gape. 'You what?’ Your hand on his chest applied pressure, and he moved back a touch. 'You…you can’t. I’m not…’ You shook your head. 'Sam, I’m not your type.’

He frowned. 'What do you mean by that? You’re smart, beautiful, funny…how could you not be my type?’

You laughed mirthlessly, turning away. 'I’m not exactly a supermodel, Sam. I’m just your plain Jane with a few extra pounds. I don’t have a flat stomach or unblemished skin. Whatever. I’m fat.’ He didn’t say anything, his mouth opening and closing like a fish, and you slipped away from him, coffee forgotten. You weren’t sure what was going on here, but you weren’t playing the game. It was your cue to leave. A few hundred bars of chocolate and a marathon of Buffy should fix this downfall.

But of course, it wouldn’t be that easy. His hand grasped your wrist, and halted your escape.

'Sam, let me go.’

'No.’ He pulled on your wrist gently, and you turned, looking at him in exasperation.

'Look, I don’t know what game this is, or if you’re just out for a desperate lay but…I’m not that girl. I won’t be that girl.’ You sighed, trying to free yourself from his grip. 'I’m not gonna get hurt here. I’ve liked you for a long time…I’m not gonna be a stop in the dark.’

Sam smiled, pulling you a little closer. 'You’re not. Y/N…I’m not playing a game.’ You watched him, cautiously. 'Since I met you…you’re so smart. So brave in the face of everything that happened to you. When I first saw you sat in Bobby’s study, soaking up every little piece of information you could, refusing to leave…’ He chuckled. 'You made that old man’s life. He had pretty much no one close, except for me and Dean, and you…you gave him family. You helped all of us.’

'Couldn’t help that much. Bobby’s gone. You almost died. Dean’s…’ You looked away. 'Sam, I’m not anything special.’

'No, you’re more than that. You’re extraordinary in every way, Y/N.’ He let go of your wrist. 'I drove back here with Dean, and he said he had some stuff to do. I was terrified of letting him go. Because I’ve lost so much. The only things I have left in this world are you and him. And he’s…with the Mark and everything.’ He stopped, looking down before back up at you, his eyes piercing yours. 'I didn’t want the world to end without telling you what I’ve felt for so long. I love you, Y/N. I have for a long time. And I don’t wanna let it just be another regret.’

You didn’t speak for a few moments, your eyes locked on his, your entire form frozen. When he moved towards you, you startled a little bit, but didn’t flee like your body was telling you to. 'Sam…’

'If you don’t want this…it’ll be forgotten.’

Walking away would be easy. But everything you’d ever wanted was in front of you, and you wanted it so much. Sam…Sam _loved_ you. It was more than you’d ever dreamt possible. You were the researcher, the background girl, the one who figured out the puzzles but didn’t do any of the Indiana Jones shit. Why the hell did he feel this way about you?

You know what they say about gift horses.

'Y/N?’

Swallowing hard, you reached for him, your fingers tangling in his shirt with a desperation you’d hadn’t been expecting from yourself. But the moment his lips were on yours again, you surrendered to him, knowing you couldn’t go back; you couldn’t run. There was no way in hell you’d give this up now. Sam didn’t seem inclined to retreat either, as his large hands encased your hips, pulling you flush against him. Without warning, he hoisted you up, hooking your legs around his waist. He was moving with you now, and you didn’t even care where he was taking you. All that existed was the heat between you, even as doors opened and shut in his path.

You felt yourself falling backwards, Sam’s body covering yours as you hit the mattress, his hands pulling at your shirt. You ripped at his buttons in turn, desperate to feel his skin on yours. You’d never expected this to ever happen, but now it was, it felt like the most natural thing in the world.

Until you realised he’d see you naked and panic set in.

'Sam…stop…I…’ He pulled away, looking down at you with worry written across his face. 'I can’t…I’m not…’

'What is it?’ He asked, his hand on your cheek.

'I’m not…’ You looked down at your half open shirt, your breasts in the plain t-shirt bra you wore. Your underwear didn’t match, and you could probably rival Bridget Jones for how high they rode. Not to mention the stretch marks they covered. Sam chuckled, his fingers tracing down over your skin, until they rested just above your heart.

'You think I’m gonna run? Because you don’t think you’re good enough for me?’ He shook his head. 'If anything…I’m not good enough for you.’ You blushed, your eyes drawn to his open chest, his defined muscles and tanned skin. Sam followed your gaze, raising an eyebrow.

'I’m not…’ You repeated and he kissed you, cutting you off.

'You’re not what? Beautiful? Intelligent? Gorgeous? The most perfect woman I’d ever laid eyes on? You think I’m that shallow that I’m not able to see past a few extra pounds, or natural womanly marks?’ He shook his head. 'Shut up.’ You giggled as he kissed down your throat, his hands working at your clothes, divesting you of article after article. 'You’re so fucking…everything.’ He muttered against your skin, pulling your pants down. 'The minute you started working with Bobby…the way you solved problems without even trying. You’re amazing.’ Your panties followed your trousers, and you were there, naked underneath him. He stood, looking down at you, as you covered yourself with your hands, a blush covering your body. 'Don’t.’ He said softly. 'You’re beautiful, Y/N. And anyone who tells you different…well, they gotta deal with me now.’ He smiled, and peeled his own pants off as you scrambled up the bed and under the covers. He frowned and you blushed again, giving him a small smile.

'It’s a little cold in here.’ You pulled the duvet up, and Sam grinned, completely stripping, sliding under the covers with you.

'Guess I’ll have to warm you up then.’ You giggled as he pulled you close under the covers, his fingers tickling you mercilessly. When you were flush against him, and both of you were breathing heavily, his breath hot on your lips. 'Warm enough?’ You shook your head, and he smiled again. 'I’ll keep trying.’ He pressed his lips to yours, his hands roaming over your body, finding the spots that made you moan, as you held onto him tightly. His arousal nudged your leg, hot and thick against your skin, and he ground his hips against you gently but with all the urgency he felt conveyed. As he continued to kiss the breath from you, his fingers pried your legs apart, seeking the wet heat between them. The second he touched your clit, you bucked against him, crying out against his mouth.

'Sam!’

'Fuck, Y/N. You’re wet as hell.’ The way he said it only made you wetter, and he pressed harder against you, one digit sliding inside you easily, and you clenched reflexively against him, moaning his name as he added a second finger, his rhythm smooth but demanding as he strung reactions from your body like a violinist tuning his instrument. Your hand moved from his shoulder, sliding between your bodies to wrap around his cock, and he groaned, his forehead leaning against yours as you started to pump him slowly.

'I need you, Sam.’ You whispered, your eyes connecting with his again. He pulled his hand from you, reaching over into the draw beside the bed, pulling out a small foil packet. You smiled, taking it from him and opening it. At least he’d thought of that beforehand. And clearly, you were in his room, because you didn’t keep anything like that in the bedside table.

You unwrapped the condom, rolling it down over his hard shaft. A sudden burst of confidence overcame you as he groaned again, and you pushed him onto his back, throwing one leg over him, your hand around the base of his cock. Keeping your eyes on his face, you positioned yourself over him, and sank down, both of you crying out in completion as he was full sheathed inside you, pressing against depths you hadn’t known existed. It wasn’t your first rodeo, but it had been a long time since you’d been with anyone. Sam’s hands moved, gripping your hips as you started to move, his mouth open in bliss, his eyes barely open.

'You’re so tight.’ He said, his voice dripping with arousal as you moved back and forth, riding him into the mattress. His eyes opened, and he looked at you, and your confidence disappeared. He seemed to notice that your demeanour had changed and held you tight, his eyes completely focused on you. 'And fucking gorgeous. You’re a goddess, Y/N.’ Your skin flushed red, but you didn’t stop, enjoying the open adoration on his face as you kept moving on his cock. His fingers moved across your skin, caressing you, sending electricity spiralling through your veins, and then he brushed against your clit, and you fell apart on top of him. Your cries echoed around the room, and Sam took advantage of your distraction to roll you both, pinning you underneath his strong body.

He didn’t stop the rhythm you’d set, pulling out almost all the way before plunging back into you, prolonging your pleasure, drawing out your cries of ecstasy. Sweat was dripping from both of you, mingling and saturating the sheets as you moved together, and it wasn’t long before you pulled Sam over the edge with you, his cock swelling and pumping into you as he came hard, his lips pressed against yours.

It took a few minutes for the wave to subside, and the both of you remained locked together as it did. When your breathing had returned to normal, Sam pulled away, rolling to the side and disposing of the condom. You lay there, afterglow saturating your body as he moved back, snaking his arm underneath your neck. He smiled, pressing a soft kiss to your lips, and you smiled up at him.

'I don’t know why I waited so long to do that.’ He said quietly, brushing the hair from your sweat soaked forehead with his free hand. 'You’re perfect, Y/N.’

'No, I’m not.’ You blushed, looking away. He turned your face back to him, kissing you softly, once on the lips and once on the nose.

'Yeah, you pretty much are.’


End file.
